Touch Of My Hand
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: R! SLASH! Another day without a lover. The more I've come to understand the touch of my hand. COMPLETE


Warnings: Slash, Masturbation, Kink. Don't like, don't read.  
Author's Note: This is edited version. The original NC-17 version can be found here: http/ Disclaimer: I don't own the Lyric's at the end. They are copyright of Britney Spears and no profit is being made from the reproduction of the lyrics. Oh, yeah, I don't CSI either. 

Greg kicked the door to his apartment closed and sighed, resting his head against the cool grain of the black door. He had just closed the case he had spent weeks working on and he was more than glad to hear that Grissom had given him a couple of nights off. Everyone in the lab had been pulling triples for months – many of them were almost falling asleep on their feet – and Greg had hardly had anytime to himself to do anything, let alone the one thing his body was aching for.  
He could feel it, some where deep inside of him. The feelings had remained buried while Greg was at work, he had long ago mastered the art of suppressing what he was feeling completely. And now that he was home alone he could finally give himself what he wanted.

He dropped his cell phone and CSI pass on the table that was by the door. He smiled when he heard the lock click – he was trapped. He was alone in his castle. There was no one to disturb him.

Greg toed his shoes off, bending down and putting them in their rightful place next to his sneakers. He slowly peeled of his jacket – a moan almost escaping his lips when he felt something rub against the sensitive skin of his chest when he moved. He bit his lip and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew he wouldn't last long today – he never did when he had been deprived of his own touch for longer than a couple of days and it had literally been weeks since he had indulged in pleasuring himself. He calmly hooked his jacket on the hook in the coat closet before he made his way through the apartment to the kitchen, flicking the coffee machine on to make himself a cup of his favourite – Blue Hawaiian.

As he waited for the coffee to finish brewing he slowly unbuttoned his black shirt. Darker colours had taken over his closet in recent months. Ever since he had decided that suppressing who he was wasn't worth the mental trouble and white clothes would have given away what rested underneath them – hidden between his skin and the shirt. He sighed as he felt the cool air of the apartment rush past the open material of his shirt and hit his already heated chest. Metal jingled as he reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, letting them slowly fall to the floor, not caring that all the curtains in the apartment were open as he carefully stepped out of the material that had pooled around his ankles. He bent down and picked them up. As he stood up black leather moved against his chest, brushing over his nipples which always seemed to be more sensitive than they should be. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping as he folded the garment in his hands.

He placed them over the back of a chair as the coffee machine whirred at him, informing him that the beverage was ready to be devoured. As he slowly sipped the steaming drink he glanced down at the paper that was lying on the kitchen table. Yesterday's date stared back at him and he realised that it was too early for the paperboy to have delivered today's edition already.

Deciding that he was done with the coffee – his mind was too focused on other things besides caffeine – he tipped the remainder down the drain and placed the now empty cup upside down in the dishwasher.

The bedroom was light when he pushed the door open. He hated it when it was anything other than pitch black. He quietly made his way through the silent room to the window. Looking down at the street below he was glad that he was not on his way into work like most of the other citizens who resided in Las Vegas. The queue of cars at the traffic lights continued all the way down the street and, from what he could see, around the corner. He couldn't hear any noises filtering in from the world below, but he just knew that the noise levels would be booming should he choose to open the window. Instead he reached up and pulled the heavy material of the curtains together, plunging the room into total darkness.

The darkness only lasted for a second however. Greg reached over and flicked on a nearby bedside light. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror at the foot of his bed, a smile adorning his features when he imagined how ridiculous he would probably look to outsiders. Standing at the end of his bed wearing his shirt unfastened all the way, revealing the black leather chest strap, a chain ran from the centre of the leather and was attached to the nipple ring that adorned his right nipple. His growing erection was straining against the tight male g-string he was wearing.

Shedding the shirt, he unfastened the chain from his piercing and undid the chest strap. He made his way across the room to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Normally the devices in there would be featured in his daily activities at least once but, as he placed the leather next to his various array of dildo's – which had been modelled after his favourite actors, or so the porn shop guy had told him – he decided that today he was only going to use one thing from the drawer. A jar of body massage oil.

Quietly he pushed the drawer closed, not wanting to disturb the silence of the apartment just yet. He knew that the silence wouldn't last that long and he wanted to preserve it for as long as he could. He set the oil down on the bedside cabinet and returned to the foot of the bed. He hooked his fingers down the side of his underwear, slowly sliding them down his thighs.

**Edited for content!**

As soon as Greg felt his hand on his chest he felt his balls tighten and he increased the speed of his movements. After a few more movements he let out a cry and spilled his seed all over his hand and stomach.

He collapsed back onto the bed panting, wiping his hand on a tissue from the box he always kept by the bed and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep he didn't realise that his imaginary lover had stepped out of the shadows at the moment of climax, revealing himself to Greg.

_I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream  
I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene  
Into the unknown, I will be bold  
I'm going to places I can be out of control  
And I don't want to explain tonight  
All the things I've tried to hide  
I shut myself out from the world so  
I Can draw the blinds and I'll teach myself to fly _

_I love myself It's not a sin  
I can't control what's happenin'  
'Cause I just discovered  
Imagination's taking over  
Another day without a lover  
The more I come to understand  
The touch of my hand _

_From the small of my back and the arch of my feet  
Lately I've been noticin' the beautiful me  
I'm all in my skin and I'm not gonna wait  
I'm into myself in the most precious way _

_And I don't want to explain tonight  
All the things I've tried to hide  
I shut myself out from the world so  
I Can draw the blinds and I'll teach myself to fly  
'Cause I just discovered  
Imagination's taking over  
Another day without a lover  
The more I come to understand  
The touch of my hand _

_There's a world undefined  
In my body and mind  
I won't be left behind  
I'm already here  
'Cause I just discovered  
Imagination's taking over  
Another day without a lover  
The more I come to understand  
The touch of my hand  
'Cause I just discovered  
Imagination's taking over  
Another day without a lover  
The more I come to understand  
The touch of my hand _

**Touch of my hand – Britney Spears**


End file.
